Camp Rock 2: Summer Love
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are back together at the legendary Camp Rock! but when an awful rumor spreads, will it ruin Camp Rock for them? I do not own CR. This is just FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock 2

Mitchie Torres' phone rang. She looked up from her song to see that the picture I.D. was Shane's. She picked it up, feeling a little excited.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane greeted her. "What's up? Writing a new song I'll most likely love? Or are you going to keep me from knowing until final jam again?"

Mitchie laughed, remembering last year's Camp Rock episode. But a small, icy pit formed in her stomach. "Yeah. I'll play it for you sometime. What about you?"

He sighed. "Getting ready for Connect 3's tour. It's starts after camp. So, where do you want to meet this year? I'm all up for the lake."

Mitchie paled. She still hadn't told him. "Well, um, actually, Shane…" she started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm…not going this year to camp. My aunt's getting married and I have to to to New York City to the ceremony. The whole family's going and I won't make it back in time," she said sadly.

On the other end of the line, Shane was silent. Mitchie couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Shane?" she asked nervously. "Are you still there?"

He was silent before saying in a tight voice "Yea. I'm here. Could I call you back?"

Mitchie nodded before realizing he wouldn't see. "Of course. Sorry Shane. 'Bye."

"Bye." He hang up.

Mitchie sat frozen on her bed. She sighed and picked up her guitar again, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. There just wasn't anything she could do! Her mom didn't want her home alone with them all so far away. Mitchie remembered when her mom had told her. Her heart had been crushed. She hadn't seen Shane since the canoe ride after Final Jam last year. She'd looked forward to seeing him. It seemed he wanted to see her, too.

Shane Gray stared at the phone in his hand long after he'd hung up. He felt like something had punched his gut. Hard. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cold window of the limo.

"Dude, Shane, you okay?" asked Nate from his seat across from him.

"Yeah, man. You're not like, connected to Connect 3," added Jason. Nate rolled his eyes.

Shane opened his eyes, sighed and explained the news. "Mitchie can't come to Camp Rock this year. Her aunt's getting married in NYC and she won't make it back in time."

His band mates looked sympathetic. "Ouch. Sorry, Shane," said Nate.

"Yeah," agreed Jason.

"Wait a sec!" said Nate. He grabbed his phone and scrolled to the calander. "When are we heading to New York for the CD signing?"

"Next week," said Shane, frowning. "Why?"

"When is Mitchie's aunt getting married?" replied Nate, his attention on his phone.

Shane shrugged. "How should I know?"

Nate rolled his eyes again. "Ask her!" he cried impatiently.

Jason looked back in forth between his band mates. "Okay, you lost me when Nate took out his phone," he said finally.

Nate gave him a long look. "I'm thinking of a way to keep Shane from being miserable all summer. Now shut up! He's texting!"

Shane calmly ignored them and texted Mitchie.

**Whn R U Leaving?**

Mitchie replied a few minutes later.

**In 4 dys.**

Shane reported back to Nate. "But I don't know how this helps. Mitchie can't come in time."

Nate picked up his phone and handed it to Shane. "See? We're leaving for the Big Apple next week. Camp starts the next week after that. My guess is that Mitchie's mom is catering the affair. And helping to clean up. What if we took Mitchie back with us to Camp Rock?" he finally concluded.

Shane shook his head. "But what if the weddings the day of camp?" Jason and Nate exchanged a glance. "ASK HER!" they cried unanimously.

Mitchies phone ran again. She stopped strumming her guitar and answered. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, it's Shane. Can you answer somethings for me?"

Mitchie blink, surprised. "Uh, yea, sure," she answered. "Shoot."

"So, you're going to New York City in four days, right?"

Mitchie frowned, confused. "Yeah. Why?" Why was this important?

"Hang on. When is your aunts wedding and when are you leaving?"

"Um," Mitchie racked her mind, trying to find the information her mother had told her. She hadn't really listened after the dreaded words "You can't go to Camp Rock this year," but she remembered it a little. "It's two days before First Jam, and we're leaving five days after that. Why?"

"I'll tell you in a second. Answer this: How opposed would your mother be to leaving the day after the wedding with Connect 3 as your flight attendents?"

"More like _Shane!_" Mitchie heard Jason yell. "You'll be in the front and Nate and I will be _waaay _in the back."

"Shut up, Jason!" hissed Shane.

Mitchie laughed. "It sounds great but I'll have to ask my mom. Let me call you back. 'Bye!"

Shane hung up and gave Jason the death glare. "You're dead," he said coldly.

Jason held up his hands in surrender. "All I did was speak the truth, man," he said. "Nothing else."

Shane opened his mouth to reply, but his phone vibrated. "Mitchie?" he asked.

"SHE SAID YES!" Mitchie squealed. Nate grinned. He could hear every word.

Shane grinned, too. "Great! I'll call you in a few days with the flight deets. See you at Camp Rock!"

After they'd hung up shane relaxed and sighed. "Nate, how can I repay you?" he asked.

Nate grinned and pulled a small video camera from his bag. "By letting me record you and Mitchie on our private jet," he said mischeviously.

Shane only threw a pillow at him and didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie looked around anxiously. She was waiting in the terminal, at the gate Shane had told her to meet him at. It _was _the right gate, right?

Someone tapped her shoulder. A familiar voice asked "Miss, do you need some help finding someone?"

Mitchie turned. "Shane!" she gasped and threw her arms around him before thinking. Immediately, she pulled back, blushing.

Shane laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. He wore sunglasses and had combed his long hair out of it's usual style. It was his disquise from fans. Not to mention photographers!

Unfortunately, as the two Camp Rockers caught up on things, chatting and laughing, they didn't see the man hiding behing a tree. Slowly, the man snapped pictures of the two then silently ducked away.

They boared the Connect 3 private jet. Mitchie's eyes widened. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's amazing in here!" And it was. There were vending machines, colorful lights and huge TV's everywhere.

Shane chuckled. "I guess. You kinda get used to it after a while, though," he commented.

Mitchie shook her head. "I can't see how," she said.

Shane handed Mitchie's luggage to an attendent. "It's more of the stupid pop-star stuff," he said.

Loud whooping suddenly came from behind the curtain at the bacl of the plane. "YES!!" someone shouted.

When Shane and Mitchie peeked in, Mitchie's eyes grew wider. It was completely filled with arcade games, fooseball and air hockey tables and a HUGE flatscreen. Nate and Jason, the fellow Connect 3'ers, sat in light leather chairs, holding controls and playing a racing game.

Nate cheered again as he pushed Jason's car off the road. "Yeah!"

Jason groaned and suddenly seemed to notice the other two. "Hey, Mitchie," he said before turning back to the screen. "Shane, watch me kick Nate's butt."

Nate snorted. "Like that'll ever happen," he said before casting a quick glance at Mitchie. "'Sup, Mitchie? Like Jason said, _waaay _in the back." He winked and returned to the race.

Shane pulled off his glasses and smiled at Mitchie. "This should be intresting," he said. Mitchie agreed.

Soon, the plane was ready for take off. They boys reluctantly left their game.

The plane rose steadily above the clouds. As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign went off, Nate and Jason raced back to the game room. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, they hate that game room. They're hardly in there at all!" he exclaimed.

Mitchie giggled. "I can tell. They looked so bored in there earlier on."

Shane nodded. "I know, right?"

The friends laughed and watched the cloud-scape go by. Suddenly, Shane pulled out his guitar and handed it to Mitchie.

She looked at it, confused. Shane smiled. "You have a new song, right? Can I hear it?"

Mitchie blushed. "It's not done yet. I hardly have anything. Mom kept me really busy all week."

Shane continued to smile. "Song writers block? I know the feeling," he said.

Mitchie handed the guitar back. Shane took it and slowly began struming something. Mitchie began to smile. It was the song they'd sung at Final Jam last year!

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face," she sang softly. Shane griined and nodded encouragment. Mitchie sang louder and prouder. They finished the song together than sat silently for a minute, staring at each other.

Laughter came from the back of the plane. The turned to see Jason holding a video camera and Nate shaking with laughter.

"Youtube, here we come!" said Jason, shutting the camera.

Shane jumped up and dove for the camera. "Give it to me!" he said, Jason dodged him and sprinted down the aisle. He handed the camera to Mitchie.

"Hold this!" he said. Shane tackled him and Mitchie could have sworn the plane moved.

"Mitchie, here!" said Nate.

Mitchie grinned and shook her head. "It's my camera now!" she said evily.

Shane snatched it and jumped over the seat.

Suddenly, the pilot turned on the P.A. "No rough housing. The plane is in the air, you know." It cracked off.

Jason was the first to start laughing. Everyone joined. Shane's head peeked back over the seat and he held the camera tight. "You're not getting this back before I delete that clip," he warned.

Nate shrugged. "That's okay. We have good memory."

Mitchie stared at him. "That can easily be modified."

Nate stared back at her then with a yelp, ran back to the sanctuary of the game room, Jason at his heels.

"Insane singer of Shane's heart on the loose!" he cried, diving for his chair.

Shane reddened and looked down. Mitchie didn't say anything. It was going to be a long flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Connect 3's limo pulled up onto the ground of Camp Rock. Mitchie began to grin. She was finally back!

Nate and Jason climed out of the limo first and high-tailed it into the saftey of their cabin. They were all going to be teaching classes this year. Shane climbed out next and grabbed Mitchie's hand, pulling her with him. Then he imediately dropped it. Things were a little awkward after Jason's shout on the plane.

He took a deep breath of the cool air and sighed. "Can't believe I'm back," he told Mitchie. "And on a free will base. Last time, Nate almost had to tie me up and carry me out the limo!" He grinned at her.

Mitchie smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't like that," she said, pulling her guitar case out and looking around for familiar faces. She saw many, but not the one she wanted to see.

"Mitchie!" someone squealed. Caitlynn rushed up and hugged Mitchie, jumping up and down. "You made it back!"

"Caitlynn!" cried Mitchie, returning the girls' hug. "I'm only back because of Shane. He resuced me from the horrors of New York City!"

Caitlynn looked atsonished. "What's wrong with New York?" she asked.

"Easy!" said Mitchie. "No Camp Rock!"

"Right. Good point," agreed Caitlynn. "Hey Shane. Back for another therapy session?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Shane shook his head. "Nah. I came to burn the memories."

"Well, I certainly hope not!" came another voice. Brown, the camp director, strode over and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Good to have you back, instructors!" he said.

Mitchie felt her mouth drop. "Instructors?"

Shane looked at Brown a little angerly. "I haven't exactly _told _her yet, uncle," he hissed.

Brown looked amazed. "Get on with it, man! No time like the present."

After he'd walked away, Mitchie looked at Shane. "Tell me," she commanded.

Shane sighed and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "I sorta asked Brown if you could teach a little this summer," he said sheepishly. "He said yes if you want…"

"YES YES YES!" cried Mitchie. "What do I get to help out with?"

"Singing and a little bit of guitar class," Shane shrugged. "Nothing big."

"That's awesome!" Mitchie cried. "Thanks!" She gave him a quick hug before turning back to Caitlynn. "Do you have room in your cabin?" she asked, picking up her guitar.

"Maybe," Caitlynn replied. "If you let me help out a little."

"Deal!" Mitchie shook her hand and smiled. "Come on!" She turned to Shane. "Canoe ride after dinner?" she whispered. He nodded and smiled. She smiled back and hurried after her friend.

Shane stood still for a second before heading to his cabin. Nate and Jason had the camera again. Shane sighed. "Guys, really. Stop recording us. I mean it."

Nate sighed and handed him the camera. "Payback?" he asked.

"Watch out when you think you're alone," was the only answer he got.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie sat on her claimed bed and strummed her guitar, deep in thought. _Could Jason have meant it when he said I was the 'singer of Shane's heart?' _She shook her head, smiling. _No way. I'm just Mitchie. Shane probably likes someone more in his league. Or, rather, he should. _She sighed and stared out the window. She _did _like Shane. A lot. He was so different from the jerk he'd been last year. Camp had done something to him. She looked out the window at someone passing. Her stomach dropped. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"What?" asked Caitlynn, coming out of the bathroom.

"Tess Tyler," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. The blonde girl was standing with her followers. Although she'd been nicer at the end of camp, they were not on a friendship basis. "Her mom had better just get her a recording contract."

"Yeah," agreed Caitlynn, crossing her arms. "Look. She's talking to Shane."

Mitchie's head snapped up. "_What?_" she asked. She jumped up from the bed and looked out the window. Indeed, Tess was talking to him. She flipped her hair and seemed to be talking fast. Mitchie felt sick. "Ugh. That is plain disgusting what she does."

Caitlynn grinned slyly. "Jealous?" she asked in a mischevious voice.

"What?" asked Mitchie, tearing herself from the window.

Caitlynn nodded. "Yep. You're jealous to no end."

"What? Me? Jealous? Nah," Mitchie said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Sure, Mitchie. Sure," Caitlynn said. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Hey, it's time for that meeting. Come on!" Caitlynn tore out of the cabin. Mitchie dropped her guitar onto the bed and raced after her. Someone caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Shane. Mitchie frowned.

"The meeting," she answered.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie," sighed Shane, shaking his head. "Instructors don't have to go to that."

Mitchie looked at the gathering place. "What do we do instead?" she asked.

Shane grinned. "Many things. Raiding the kitchen, canoeing…it's a long list."

Mitchie smiled. "Do you have something in mind?"

Shane held up the camera he'd stolen from Nate. "Payback."

She began to laugh. "Wanna set it up in your cabin?" she asked eagerly.

Shane laughed. "Excellent!" he said. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they quickly snuck away.

Mitchie held the ladder and glanced around nervously. "Hurry!" she hissed. "I think they might be coming!"

Shane grunted. "I…almost have it…" he said. Suddenly, he lost his balance. "Whoa-a!" he cried as he tumbled off the ladder and onto Nate's bed. He groaned. "Ow."

"Shane! You okay?" asked Mitchie, rushing to stand next to the bed.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Besides being crazy embarrased? Fine."

Someone started laughing. They looked to see Jason and Nate standing outside the window, nudging each other and practically crying of laughter.

"Smooth moves, brother!" cried Nate.

Mitchie and shane exchanged a glance. "Chase and tackle them?" asked Mitchie.

Shane jumped up. "Please observe the following violence," he said before running after the rest of Connect 3.

Mitchie watched as Shane jumped onto Jason's back and tackled him to the floor. Nate tried to grabbed Shane off of him, put he onlysmacked him away. Every single one of the boys was laughing. Mitchie laughed too, then left to find Caitlynn. What a story she had to tell!

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! You rock! Sorry this one was so short. My brother was practically screaming at me to get off, so I had to hurry and finish it. I might update more later today, though. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shane sighed as he stared out at the rain. "Dang it," he muttered. Now he couldn't go canoeing with Mitchie. How could it rain on the second day of camp?

Nate came through, holding some papers. "Mail call!" he announced. "Oh, hey, look. Shane, you got something from the 'rents."

"Sure I did," agreed Shane. "They decided to care about me." Shane hardly spoke to his parents. They mostly stayed in Hawaii, not bothering to come with him on tours or to CD signings. He took the letter, skimmed the first line, then threw it away.

"What?" asked Jason, looking up from the birdhouse he was painting.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Mom just wanted to say they were going to the Bahama's and that the record company says we're going to there. Whatever."

Nate was looking at a newspaper. He turned to the front page and gasped. "Shane! Look at this!" he trust it at him.

"What?" Shane took it and read the headline. _** SHANE GRAY LIKES YOUNGER WOMEN**_

"WHAT?!" he screeched. He quickly read the article, fuming. Several pictures were shown of him and Mitchie at the airport, Mitchie hugging him, he with his arm around her and smiling, both of them laughing and then getting onto the plane. The article was pure fluff, seeing the pictures were given the wrong impression.

"What?" asked Jason. He took the paper from Shane's shaking hands and read it. "Wow. Now that…that is just _wrong,"_he said, putting the paper down.

Shane grabbed the paper and tore out of the cabin. This wasn't only his problem. It was Mitchie's. He banged on her cabin door. "MITCHIE!!" he called. "Open up!"

Mitchie opened it. "Singing in the rain?" she asked before seeing Shane's thunderous face. Her expression changed to worry. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling him inside.

"I think you need to look at this." Shane gave her the paper. She sat down on her bed and read it. She gasped halfway through, looking horrified. Shane his his eyes under his hand. "I'm sorry. I should have sent someone else to get you," he mumbled. "Maybe Nate. He's closer to your age. I'm so sorry, Mitchie."

She didn't answer.

Caitlynn walked in from her lesson. She stopped short, seeing Shane standing there looking distraught and Mitchie horrified, reading the paper.

"Uh.." she started. "I'd ask what's wrong but seeing as you two are having an episode…" she turned to walk out the cabin.

"No," Mitchie strained voice stopped her. "You can look. Here." She handed her the paper.

Caitlynn read it and gasped. Her expression turned furious. "I hate the newpaper journalists," she stormed, throwing the paper down.

Shen looked up. "Me, too. Believe me," he said. He sighed. "I better get going. I have a class to teach. Do me a favor and _burn that._" He left.

Mitchie hid her face in her hands. "Oh, no," she groaned. "If mom sees that, I'm in so much trouble. Especially that last line.

Caitlynn looked at it and shudddered. It read _**imagine what could have taken place on that jet plane during flight.**_

"Ugh," she agreed. "That is nasty."

Mitchie flopped back onto the bed and hid under the covers. "I'm never coming out. You teach my class," she said, her voice muffled.

"Me? But I don't know how to."

"Just tell Nate that you'll help when needed. I'm in hibernation for the year."

"Nate?" repeated Caitlynn. "Oh no. I have to work with some poster boy?"

Mitchie peeked at her. "He isn't as bad as Shane was last year," she said. "He actually is pretty funny."

Caitlynn sighed. "Okay. But you owe me."

**I'm weird, I know. That's how I roll, though. (Flashback: Jonas brothers song line "That's the way we roll)**

**Anyway, again, short, I know. My brother does not let me o the computer for more than a few minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie trudged into the mess hall for breakfast the next day feeling very sorry for herself. But anger also coursed through her. How dare the paparazii say that about her, and Shane!

Mitchie looked around for someone to sit with. She saw Connect 3 and Caitlynn at their usual table. Everyone but Shane looked up at her. Shane just stared at his oatmeal, twirling his spoon. Mitchie couldn't sit with them, not today. They'd try to make her feel better, and she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. So she walked by and sat at a table on the other end of the hall.

Caitlynn jumped up to join her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be fine," she murmmered. "No one else at camp gets the news…I think. And modern people don't care about any of that. Much." Caitlynn bit her lip, knowing that wasn't the greatest pep talk in the world.

Mitchie played with her napkin. "It's not only that!" she said. "My parents, my family, my friends. They'll all know it's me in those pictures! That's what I care about. I don't want them thinking those things about me…or Shane,for that matter.

Caitlynn sighed. "I see where you're getting at," she agreed. "With your friends, it doesn't matter. But your family." She shuddered. "Those are rough waters."

Mitchie nodded.

Across the mess hall, Nate stared at Caitlynn. _Look at her_ he thought. _So kind and caring. Useless with a guitar, but…still._

Jason followed Nate's gaze and grinned. "Lovesick?" he asked, nudging him.

"What?" asked Nate, looking at him and blinking. "Did you say something?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Now here's a first. You being confused and me being exsasperated. Never thought this day would come, eh, Shane?"

Shane nodded and didn't say anything.

Jason and Nate exchanged glances, a common thing with them. They sighed. Nate played with his orange and Jason sipped his water. They were both furious about the newspaper article. But what could they do?

Nate was deep in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he said. "We'll sue the newspaper!"

Jason looked at him as if he were crazy. "How you do you sue a newspaper?" he asked, frowning. "No self respecting lawyer would ever help it. It can't speak!"

Nate smacked the back of his head. "Not the actual paper, you idiot!" he said. "The newspaper company!"

"Oh." Jason still frowned. "But they have, like, a lotta money. They can get the best lawyers out there! We'd be burned. Besides, it's not like it's illeagal."

Nate drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. This was true. "What about the journalist?" he said finally. "I'll bet _he _doesn't have a lot of money."

Jason snorted. "After _that _article? Probably."

Nate smacked him again. "Shut up, man!"

Shane looked at his band mates. "You know what? Drop it. I can't talk about it anymore." He jumped up and strode out the door, angrly slamming it.

Jason looked after him, as Nate did. "But," said Jason, confused again. "He hadn't said a word."

Caitlynn watched Shane storm out of the mess hall and sighed. He'd been as silent as Mitchie was being when she'd sat down at the table.

She frowned, remembering something. Nate had slid over next to her and tried to start a conversation. She was confused. He'd hardly said a word to her in the class yesterday.

She shook her head.

Boys were confusing.

"Mitchie?" asked Brown, standing by her.

She jumped. "Yes?"

"You have a call from your mother," Brown informed her. "You can use the phone in my office. Come on."

Mitchie groaned. She'd seen the newspaper! "Coming," she whispered.

Caitlynn patted her on the back as she stood up. "It'll be okay," she said quietly.

Mitchie followed Brown as if he were leading her to her death. The remaing two members of Connect 3 looked at her sympathetically.

"Help me," she mouthed. Nate bit his lip and Jason sighed. Mitchie knew they were as upset about the lie as she and Shane were.

_We need a game plan_ she realized. _Somehow we need to make this better, to prove we're not like that. But how?_

Mitchie held the phone tightly and pleaded into the phone. "Mom, I swear that it wasn't like that at all! I swear on my guitar that it wasn't!"

Connie Torres sucked in a breath. "Mitchie, if that was the case, how do you explain the pictures?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You haven't hugged a guy-friend before? Mom, I swear!"

Connie didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you don't belive me," Mitchie whispered. "My own mother. I have to go. 'Bye." She slammed the phone down, hearing her mothers confused "Mitchie?" before the phone made it home. She burst into tears and ran out of the office. She didn't care where she was going. She just ran.

She dimly realized she was heading for the woods. She raced past Shane, who had his guitar on his back.

"Mitchie?" he called after her. "Where are you going?" But she just ran off, barely realizing he'd called after her.

Shane wondered if he should go after her. She seemed prety upset. He sighed. So was he.

But then again, she seemed worse. Maybe he'll call after her again. "Mitchie!" he tried. Nothing. When she'd disappeared into the woods, Shane knew whatever it was, it had really hurt her feelings. He decided to follow her.

He ran back to his cabin, dropped his guitar on the front steps and jogged after Mitchie.

Mitchie, meanwhile, had no idea anyone had seen her. Anger and mixed emotions drove her forward. All she could think was _How dare she? My own mother! How dare she not believe me?_

Eventually, she stopped running and looked around. "Uh, oh," she said, looking around. She couldn't even see the mess hall now. She was way into the woods.

"Shoot," she said. She decided to start heading back the way she came. The only problem was…she didn't know where she'd come from. She decided to follow her gut feeling.

But when the non sun was overhead, she knew she was lost. Way, way lost.

"Oh, prefect," she sighed. "I'm lost and talking to myself." _Well, at least I'm away from all the nasty lies…for now._

Not that it mattered. She'd half to go back. Sometime. But which way was back?

She realized something else. If Brown found out she'd run away, she was sunk. She'd be kicked off Camp Rock property. And then she'd have to face her parents.

"This is not good," she groaned, sitting down on a log.

"Mitchie?"

She gasped, starting violently and almost falling off the log.

"Running away from your feelings?" asked Shane as he stepped into view.

Mitchie sighed. "Yeah."

"Kinda figured when you ran past me like a madman and barely noticed me standing there," Shane said, sitting down next to her. "You almost ran me over."

Mitchie flushed and looked down. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't even know I passed anyone. I barely knew if I was heading for the lake or not."

"That would have caused problems," agreed Shane.

Mitchie managed a small smile before the anger over flowed. She clenched her hands and glowered at the ground.

"What set you off?" he asked lightly.

Mitchie clenched her teeth. "My mom. She saw the newspaper article."

Shane nodded. "If my parents saw that, they probably would just call to ask about it. Then care not at all."

"Really?"

"Yep. After I became connected to Connect 3, they barely were in my life. Not that they were in it much before that."

"That's awful," said Mitchie, staring at him.

He chuckled a hard laugh. "You get used to it."

"What set you off?"

"It's been growing since last night. Nate and Jason were talking different battle plans and, well, it over flowed. But I only went to the lake and played my guitar. I didn't run away." He smiled at her.

Mitchie looked up.

"Battle plans?"

As Shane told her the ideas, she slowly felt better.

Maybe they could fix this.

She was getting an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlynn looked around the camp, biting her lip until it almost bled. _ Where are they? _She sighed. "We've got two runaways," she muttered. "Going nowhere."

Nate smiled at her and out an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find them," he said. "Shane probably just went to kick a tree or something."

Caitlynn jerked away from him and stuck her hands in her pockets. _Why does he keep doing that?_

Jason jogged up from the arts and crafts cabin. "Nothing," he sighed. Then he perked up. "But I found tree house pieces."

Nate smacked him. "Focus!" he said. "Shane and Mitchie are still missing."

"Oh." Jason sombered. "Did you check the cabins?"

"Yeah," said Caitlynn, looking at the lake. No canoes. "Nothing."

They all sighed. "Well…you don't think they'd go into the woods, do you?" asked Nate, glancing at the trees.

Caitlynn shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why did Mitchie run off?" asked Jason.

"She got a call from her mom. I'm guessing it didn't go well." Caitlynn rolled her eyes. Parents bite sometimes.

"So that's what she looked to upset about," mused Nate. "She looked like Brown was leading her off for torture."

"I know," Jason said, rembering Mitchie's expression.

"Where did Shane seemed to go?" asked Caitlynn.

"Well," said Nate, frowning. "I honestly don't know. He got mad when we started talking about the article and he stormed off. You'd think he would have calmed down or something. Or be in view."

Jason nodded. "Knowing him, he'd be playing his guitar somewhere."

Caitlynn glowered at the floor. "Check the cabins again. Don't tell Brown."

The split up, hurrying in different directions.

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane had managed to stumble back to the camp, right next to Mitchie's cabin. They glanced around and hurried inside.

"Ugh," groaned Mitchie, picking a stick from her hair. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

Shane agreed, shaking out his hair. "Me, too."

Mitchie sat on the bed and sighed. "Thanks for following me. I probably would still be out there if not for your navigational skills."

Shane snorted. "What?" he asked. "Gut feelings and followin moss?"

Mitchie smiled. "That and your company."

Shane smiled, too. "No problem."

"So," asked Mitchie. "What do you think we're gonna do about the article? I mean, I know you don't like me like that so I know it must be harder for you. Especially with your tour coming up!"

Shane stared at her. "You think I don't like you?" he asked.

"Not like that," she said easily, pullingt a leaf from her shoe and tossing it to the floor. "As a friend."

Shane sat next to her and pulled a twig from her hair. "Maybe," he agreed. "But you know what?"

Mitchie looked at him. "What?"

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I do like you. More than a friend."

Mitchie stared at him. "What?" she repeated.

He gave her a kiss and stood up. "I better go. Keep thinking about it," he said before hurrying out the door.

Caitlynn came in a few minutes later. Mitchie still sat frozen on her bed. "There you are!" cried Caitlynn. "I've been looking for you _everywhere. _Nate was about to give up!"

Mitchie touched her lips and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Caitlynn noticed. Her eyes widened. "Did he…" she gasped.

Mitchie flopped back onto the bed. "Shane Gray like me," she whispered.

**Sorry so short! (brother again. There is not peace at my house!)**

**I need your guys' help. I thinking of ways for Shane and Mitchie to get back at the newspaper. Send me your answer in the reviews:**

**Do you like better:**

**-them sueing the newspaper company**

**-Sueing the journalist**

**- writing their own article about something**

**-other(give me your ideas!!)**

**Writers block sucks. Please help me get out of it!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie and Caitlynn strode into the mess hall later that day for dinner. Caitlynn was dying for details on where Shane and Mitchie had been all that morning. Whe she hear about the "Woodsy Adventure," she practically jumped out of her skin.

"So he actually _kissed _you?" she squealed as they climbed up the steps. "Like, on the lips?"

Mitchie held open the door, smiling. "For about two seconds, Cait. Relax."

They both glanced around the chaos of dinner until they spotted Connect 3. Nate waved, his eyes glued to Caitlynn.

Mitchie noticed. "Nate's staring at you, again," she whipsered as they grabbed food.

Caitlynn rolled her eyes. " I know!" she groaned. "He won't leave me alone!"

"He likes you," Mitchie said, elbowing Caitlynn gently before picking up the red jello.

"Shut up!" hissed Caitlynn.

Mitchie started laughing before they reached the table.

"What's so funny?" asked Jason.

"Nothing," giggled Mitchie, sitting down next to Shane.

Shane smiled. "I dout that."

"Yuou dout a lot of things," replied Mitchie easily, taking a bite of the burger. She made a face. "Ew! This is disgusting. Ugh." She chugged down some water and ended up almost choking. Shane punded her back gently.

"Yeah," he agreed when she could breathe. "You mom's burgers were awesome last year!"

"Thanks," Mitchie replied, smiling. "I think the new cook was half asleep when he made these."

"Thay can't be that bad OMG," Caitlynn gagged. She coughed it into her napkin and hopped up to throw it away. "This burger is drier than the Sahara in August!"

Nate chuckled. "Exactly," he agreed. "Good thing I'm a vegitarian."

"Since when?" demanded Jason.

"Since Brown convinced me to teach guitar. I'd heard rumors…."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Good thing I hardly understand you."

Mitchie cleared her throat. "What are you guys doing for Final Jam?"

"Nothing, really," answered Shane. "We'll do an opening song, but we don't know which yet. Maybe 'Play My Music.'"

"That would work," agreed Nate thoughtfully. "It seemed pretty popular last year when we played it."

"Great!" said Mitchie. "Caitlynn, what should we do?"

"Why don't you join us?" suggested Shane. "We'l sing it all together and Caitlynn can join on her keyboard."

Nate groaned. "It's gonna girl-up the song, dude!" he said, mocking exasperation.

"Hey, we-" Mitchie started before something splatted onto Nate's face. It was a glob of Jell-o, catapulted from Shane's spoon.

Nate wiped it off and picked up his cup of the gelitan dessert. "Bombs away!" he said, jumping up and pouring it on Shane's head. Everyone watched.

Shane looked at him and sighed. He stood up slowly and picked up his dessert. "Jello, meet the back of Nate's shirt," he told it.

"Oh, no way, man," said Nate, going behind Jason.

Shane lunged at him. Nate darted away and through the door. Shane was hot on his heels. Everyone watched as he chased him down to the lake. He grabbed his shirt collar and pulled it back, pouring the red jello down his shirt back. Nate twisted, trying to reach the gloop. He lost his balance and tumbled back into the water.

Everyone started laughing, including Shane. He offered a hand to Nate. Nate grabbed it and pulled him into the water, splashing him with the cold water. He started to get away, but shane grabbed him and pulled him back into the water. They started wresling, splashing water and diving at each other. Shane managed to get onto the deck, but Nate grabbed him and yannked him into the water.

Mitchie and Caitlynn looked away from the water fight to look at Jason. "Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Mitchie. Jason, who had been eating as normal, looked up at his band mates for a long time.

"Nah," he said finally.

Shane and Nate walked out the pond, soaked to the skin and laughing hard. "Man, you looked like Shane Gray in a thunderstorm!" hooted Nate. "Oh wait. I was close."

Shane rolled his eyes and shook off the water from his hair, splattering Nate. "And you smell like a wet dog…not much of a difference if you ask me."

Nate shoved him, grinning. Shane punched him on the shoulder.

Mitchie and Caitlynn walked out the mess hall. "Wow." Said Caitlynn, checking her watch. "That was a full on ten-minute fight. Impressive."

"Thank you, thank you," said Nate.

Shane grinned. "You look wetter than me."

"Maybe," said Nate. "You looked shaggier than me."

"That;s because your hair is curly like a two-year-olds!" defended shane, reaching out and ruffing his hair.

Nate slapped his hand away. "Don't you think we should dry off?" he suggested. "That shirt is dry-clean only and we have classes to teach."

Shane looked at his shirt and a look of pure horror crossed his face. "Oh, no!" he cried. "See you later guys. Come on, Nate!" They took off running to their cabin, a short distance away.

After they'd dried off and gotten into dry clothes, Shane conisdered calling his clothing sylist. Nate rolled his eyes. "Dude," he said. "You really need to stop worry about your clothes. You're acting like girls do."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Like Caitlynn?" he asked.

This started Nate on a roll. "No way. Caitlynn is way more down to earth than that. She tough." He stared out the window, watching her. Shane laughed.

"Make a move, man," he said, clapping him on the back. "Never hurts to try!"

"Oh, what?" demanded Nate. "Like you did with Mitchie?"

"Technically, it's kinda almost illeagal if we went out, so…"

"Whatever man. Come on." Nate sped out of the cabin. Shane sighed and dried off his still wet hair.

_Maybe I should cut it again, _he mused. Then he remembered the pictures of him, younger, with his hair short and shuddered. _Or…maybe not._

"Hey, Shane!" Mitchie banged on the door. "Come on! We both have singing."

"Coming, mother!" he called back teasingly. Mitchie laughed.

Shane sighed. He loved that laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Shane snuck over to Mitchie's cabin. He tapped on the door. "Mitchie!" he whispered. "Mitchie!"

Mitchie opened the door. "Shane?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "We haven't had a canoe ride yet and it's the third day. Come on!"

Mitchie shut the door quietly and followed Shane down to the lake. They shoved the canoe into the water and climbed in. "Where are the ores?" hissed Mitchie, feeling around.

Shane grouped for them, accidentally grabbing her hand and dropping it quickly. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Mitchie blushed.

"Here they are…I think," Shane said. He handed one to Mitchie. "Let's work on not going in circles."

"Good luck with that dream," Mitchie said, putting her paddle into the water.

"Which one?" he murmmered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Mitchie sighed and stared up at the almost full moon. "Wow. That's beautiful," she whispered. She loved the moon.

Shane looked up at it. "Yea," he agreed. "It's hard to imagine it so far away."

"I know," Mitchie breathed.

Shane lookd at her. Mitchie stared up at the moon for a second more before meeting his gaze. "Not to create a repeat, but why are you looking at me like that?"

Shane grinned, remembering the familiar words. He shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I'd say you seem different but you're exactly the same as you were when I left you last year."

Mitchie smiled. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. Better, in fact."

"Oh. Good."

"Very," he said.

"So why did you want to do a canoe ride now?" asked Mitchie, looking around the dark lake. "I mean, we had all afternoon…I think."

"Maybe. But I've never had a moonlight canoe ride before. Might as well do it with someone I'll enjoy it with."

"Ah," said Mitchie. "So, where are you going on your tour?"

Shane thought for a second. "Well, we're flying to California and then we'll be driving all the way to Boston." He stopped then rolled his eyes. "And then we're flying down to the Bahamas to visit the parents."

"Oh," Mitchie replied. "How long has it been…?" she trailed off.

"Almost a year."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Shane sighed and looked out across the water. "So, what are you going to tell your parents when you see them? I mean, if we're doing Final Jam together…well, not together but we'll be in the same group…" he bit his lip.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Shoot," she said, pausing in her paddling. "I hadn't thought of it."

Shane sighed. "We need to figure out how to prove that article false!" he fumed. "But how?"

"Could your record company help? I mean, if they think it could affect your tour income…" Mitchie grinned.

Shane considered this. "They'd flip out. And call in the best lawyers out there."

"Perfect!"

"Huh?"

"We can get your company to sue the journalist for false, um,."

"Yeah! We'll send a different journalist, a trust worthy one, to record the trial!"

"Excellent! Do you know anyone?"

"Hmm…we met someone last month…" Shane frowned. "Don't worry about it, Mitchie. I'll handle it."

"Okay."

"We'l prove those people wrong, I promise," Shane stared at her.

"I know. I trust you."

Suddenly, the canoe hit a rock. A large rock. The canoe rocked violently. Mitchie started to fall out. Shane lunged for her hand but missed. Mitchie tumbled back into the dark water with a cry of surprise.

"Mitchie!" cried Shane. He jumped to this feet. He, too, lamost tumbled back into the black depths but he managed to keep his balance. When Mitchie didn't surface, Shane caught his breath. "Oh, no," he muttered. He dove into the water after her and forced his eyes open. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surfece.

She coughed up a little but of water and shivered. "I n-n-never thought w-w-we'd t-t-take a swim."

Shane coughed too and pushed her back into the canoe. "You okay?" he asked, hauling himself back into the boat.

Mitchie wrung out her hair. "Fine," she gasped. "My leg got caught on some kind of plant, I think."

"Figured when you didn't surface," Shane replied.

Mitchie shivered again. Shane handed her a paddle. "We better get you back to the shore."

"You, too," Mitchie said, managing to keep from stuttering, even though her teeth were chattering.

"Still trust me even though I dropped you?" asked Shane.

"You didn't drop me," replied Mitchie. "That darn rock rocked the boat to much."

They eventually made it back to shore. "Go ahead of me," said Shane, dragging the canoe ashore.

"Okay. Goodnight, Shane," Mitchie said, hopping out of the canoe.

"'Night," he said. "I should hug you, but…."

"What?"

"I'm all wet."

"So am I. 'Night," she repeated, giving him a hug before hurrying back to her cabin.

Shane stood still for a second. _You gotta tell her you like her more than she thinks. _

_But I can't!_


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie stepped quickly into her cabin and shut the door quietly. But Caitlynn heard her anyway.

"How was it?" she asked, bounding up with engery and excitement. "What did you do? Why are you all wet? Did he kiss you again?"

Mitchie held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, Cait," she said. "Let me dry off!"

"Okay," Caitlynn answered. She went to her laptop and played a few chords. Mitchie quickly got into dry clothes and sat on her bed. Instantly, Caitlynn repeated her questions.

"We went for a canoe ride. It was awesome and I fell out. No, he only gave me a hug anything else?" Mitchie answered.

"You fell out?" Caitlynn repeated, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"There was a rock," Mitchie mumbled, blushing. "I lost my balance. Then a plant decided it wanted to keep me prisoner."

"How did you get out?"

"Shane. He dived in after me when I didn't come back up."

Caitlynn grinned. "Shane Gray to the resuce," she murmmered.

"Be quiet," Mitchie replied, smiling and throwing a pillow at her. Caitlynn shrieked and hit her back.

"Pillow Fight!" they declared. Soon, the entire cabin was covered in feathers and the girls were breathless. Caitlynn looked around.

"Shoot. How are we going to clean this up?" she said.

Mitchie flopped back under her covers. "In the morning," she said, yawning.

"I can do that," Caitlynn answered.

"You better."

"I will."

"Good night."

"Good night, girl of Shane's dreams."

Mitchie yanked her second pillow from under her head and flung it at Caitlynn. She laughed and threw it back.

"I speak the truth. Nothing else."

"Whatever."

Shane shivered as a cold wind blew through the camp ground. He sprinted to get back inside his warmer by not much cabin. Nate and Jason were waiting for him.

"Thought you'd go for a canoe ride, not a swim," said Nate, grinning at Shane.

"Thought so, too, but then we hit a rock and Mitchie fell out."

"You went in after her?" Jason said.

"No, I decided to fall out, too," Sahne said, grabbing a towl and drying his hair off. "Yes I went after her. A plant decided it wanted to keep her as a pet."

Nate grinned and looked back down at his guitar that he was strumming. "Bet Mitchie liked you for that," he said slyly. "You kiss her?"

"No," Shane said darkly. "Shut up."

"Only asking."

Jason looked back and forth between them. "Hey, to change the subject," he said finally when it looked like they might tackle each other. "I'm working on my birdhouse, since _somebody _didn't finish it last year." He looked pointedly at Shane.

"I never promised you I'd make you a birdhouse!" said Shane.

"I know," Jason said easily, picking up half of the roof. "Why do you think I'm making one now?"

"Because you're the maker of OCBHD," Shane replied. "Obsessive Compulsive _BirdHouse _Disorder!"

"Really? They have that?"

Shane looked at Jason for a long time. Something was not right with this one. There never was. "Now they do," he answered finally.

Nate snorted. "Jason, dude," he said. "Get a girlfriend or a new hobby. Do you even know why you want a birdhouse?"

"Yes!" Jason cried defensively. "I want to see more birds in my garden."

"Do you not have eyes?" Nate sighed. "There are hundreds in there everyday! Expecially hummingbirds. They like those cherry blossom things."

"Well, now they can have a home," Jason said confidently. "And maybe I'll make a birdfeeder…" he trailed off thoughfully.

"Uh, guys?" asked Shane, now dressed in dry clothes and looking out the window. "Brown's coming. What did you guys do?"

"Us?" asked Nate. "Nothing. He's probably coming to question you about using a canoe at night."

Shane paled. "You think?"

"How should I know?"

Shane gulped. "Uh oh."


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone this is an Authors Note.**

**First of all, someone asked how old everyone is. Wel, this is the next year at Camp Rock and I think Mitchie and Caitlynn are 16,along with Nate, shane is almost in his twenties I think. And Jason is about 22.  
I'm using their real ages because I think that's how old they were in the original CR. I don't know, though.**

**And now I have a question for YOU. Are they brothers in the movie? I'm just wondering…………………………….**

**I'll Update Soon I PROMISE!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Brown walked in and looked around the cabin. All he saw was Nate strumming his guitar and Jason building his birdhouse.

Shane had hidden himself in the bathroom and peekd through the crack in the door.

He heard Brown ask "Where's Shane?"

Nate replied "In the bathroom."

"Ah. Well, when he's through, would you tell him I need to speak with him? I'll be in my office."

"Sure thing, Brown," answered Jason.

When he left, Shane crept out of the bathroom. "Should i…?" he asked.

"Go, dude. Face the music," Nate said. "Then come back here and help me write my music."

Shane left the cabin, worried. Would he really get into trouble for taking the canoe out? There was nothing in the rulebook saying he couldn't.

But then again, he hadn't exactly _read _the rulebook….

He entered the office. "Uncle Brown," he started. "I…You called for me?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Look, I know I took the canoe out but I'm just asking where does it say I can't?" asked Shane.

Brown stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Shane's eyes widened. "Nothing!" he said.

Brown stared at him for a second. He shook his head. "We'll talk about whatever you're talking about later," he said. "But I was wondering if you'd do something for me."

Shane bit his lip. "Sure."

"Well, this is more of an offer than a request," Brown admitted. "I was wonderring if this year, you would like to host Final Jam. This is the last year you can come here so I thought you'd like to announce the contestants and stuff like that."

Shane grinned. "I can do that," he answered. Then he thought for a second. _If it's my last summer here, it could be my last summer to see Mitchie. _

"Uncle Brown?" he asked hesitantly. "Could I maybe…do it with a friend?"

Uncle Brown raised an eyebrow. "That depends," he said. "Who?"

Shane looked down. "Maybe…Mitchie Torres?"

"Mitchie?" repeated Brown. He looked thoughtful. "I suppose if she wants to, she may. But why her?" Brown smiled.

Shane stared at him. "Uh…"

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me. Go ahead if she wants to.

"But now I think we should talk about this canoe incident…" Brown crossed his arms.

_Uh oh _thought Shane.

The next morning, Mitchie woke to warm sunlight. She yawned, then groaned. Her throat felt terrible. It was dry and felt like someone had rubbed it with sand and left most of it in there. She grabbed her water bottle from her bedside and drank. She put it down and grimaced. It was still painful.

Caitlynn woke up then, and looked at Mitchie. Her eyes widened. "Mitchie, you look awful!" she gasped.

Mitchie pointed to her throat and grimaced again.

"You went to bed with your hair wet, didn't you?" Caitlynn rolled her eyes. "Get dressed and I'll take you to the infirmary."

Mitchie nodded. "Ok," she mumbled, her throat protesting.

As Caitlynn lead Mitchie across the lawn, Shane jogged up. "Hey, Mitchie!" he greeted. "I've got good news."

Caitlynn glared at him as Mitchie tried to speak. "Her throat is sore. Save it, poster boy."

Shane put an arm around Mitchie. "Sorry. Was it the swimming last night?" he asked, smiling wrlyly.

Mitchie nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes," she rasped.

Shane gave her a one armed hug. "Sorry," he said again.

"Not…your…fault," she answered, then cleared her throat. She whimpered as it felt like a chain saw down there.

"Don't worry, Mitchie," Caitlynn said reasurringly. "There's the infirmary."

Mitchie smiled. Shane held open the door and they walked in.

The nurse smiled at them. "How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Caitlynn smiled. "My friend fell asleep with wet hair and now she can hardly talk. It hurts to much. Do you have any medicine she can have?"

"Name?" the nurse asked, opening the three ring notebook, where all the medical records were stored.

"Mitchie, uh…" Caitlynn shot a glance at Mitchie.

"Torres," answered Shane, who was leaning against the wall.

The nurse smiled. "Well, it says here you can take Tylenol. Does the name sound familiar?"

Mitchie nodded. Her mother gave that to her all the time.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll feel better soon. I think I'll give you the liquid form, though. I dout you could swallow a pill." The nurse stood up and began rumaging in the cabinet.

After Mitchie took the medicine, she felt a lot better. "Thank you," she whispered. She didn't want to stretch it.

"Come back if there is more pain," the nurse said before closing the door.

"So, Shane," said Mitchie as they crossed the lawn. "What's this good news I hear about?"

"What? Oh! That," answered Shane. "Well, Brown wants me to host Final Jam this year."

"Awesome! Good luck!" said Mitchie.

"Wait, there's more," said Shane, grinning. "I asked and Brown said you could host it with me."

"Really?!" Mitchie cried, then winced. She resumed whispering. "That's great! I'll do it."

"Awesome," said Shane. It was more than that, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Absolutely awesome."


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, Shane wandered down to the lake and began to play his guitar. He stared out at the blue water and sighed.

_You gotta tell her, man. This is your last summer with her._

Shane closed his eyes. I_ can't! She's only going to be 17. I'm too old for her and she doesn't like me like that._

_You never know. She might._

_She doesn't._

_Do you know that for sure?_

Shane sighed and stopped fighting himself. He began playing something at random. His eyes widened. It was their song!

"Ugh!" he groaned, leaning back against the over turned canoe.

"I thought that sounded pretty good," commented a quiet voice.

Shane looked at Mitchie and smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Throat still a little sore?"

"Yeah," Mitchie sat down next to him and sighed. Her voice was rasping just the tiniest bit. "Why did you stop?"

"Oh," he sighed. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

_You _are _it! _"I'm okay."

Mitchie nodded and drew her legs up. "Did you contact your record company yet?"

"No," Shane frowned. "I'll do it now, though."

Mitchie leaned against him, sending a thrill though his arm. "Do it when you want," she whispered. She winced and cleared her throat.

"Is it hurting a lot again?" asked Shane.

Mitchie sighed. "Nothing I can't handle," she answered. Shane put his arm around her and sighed.

"Never thought I'd say this last year, but I'm gonna miss this place," he commented. "I'll be too old next year. But I had geat memories and experiences."

Mitchie smiled. "I've had great experiences, too." She frowned. "Wait," she said slowly. "If you'll be too old next year, what is Jason doing here? I thought he was older than you."

"Oh, he is," Shane assured her. "Don't tell anyone, but he's technically a couslour, or a teacher. He's getting paid a little bit."

"He's getting _paid?" _repated Mitchie. "Unfair."

Shane chuckled. "He may be getting paid but he has the mind of a camper. A young camper."

"Are you going to work here next year?" Mitchie asked, sounding a little eager.

"Maybe. Depends."

"On what?"

Shane looked at her, deep into her eyes. "If you'll be here," he whispered.

Mitchie stared at him for a second. Shane stood up. "I better go," he said, brushing off his pants. He touched Mitchie's head. "See you later." He picked up his guitar and walked away.

Mitchie sat for a second. _What could he mean by that? "If you'll be here"? He must like my company._

_Oh, stop! _Her other side finally cried. _He likes you, my god! It took you that long? He __likes __you._

_No way, _Mitchie argued. _I'm too young for him in his eyes._

_In _his _eyes?_

Mitchie stood up and walked to her cabin, her mind reeling. Funny things a boy can do to you, she thought. She sat on her bed and sighed. A bell rang in the distance and she hopped up to teach her class.

Caitlynn was dealing with her own drama at the moment. Nate. Would. Not. Leave. Her. Alone! Shee sighed as he hurried up and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said. Caitlynn managed a small smile.

"Hey, Nate," she said. "Not to seem blunt, but why are you following me?"

Nate smiled at her again. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to, maybe, take a…a walk with me tonight?" he looked at her.

Caitlynn froze for a second before continuing to walk. "Uh, sure," she faltered.

"Great!" Nate exclaimed. "I better go. See you later." He sprinted off.

Caitlynn stared at him. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

_Nate just asked you on a date, genius._

"That's what I thought MITCHIE!" screamed Caitlynn, seeing her friend leaving their cabin.

This was going to be either really good or really bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane smiled, even though the manager of his record company couldn't see. "Thanks!" he said. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how hard it's been for the both of us."

"No problem, kid. We'll call you when the trial's over," his manager said. "I'm out."

"'Bye."

Shane hung up and headed towards the mess hall for lunch. This was perfect! Now Mitchie could stop worrying about the article and it would lay off some of the pressure.

_It won't be completely gone, but it helps._

The truth? Shane really liked Mitchie. A lot. The article made it seem like such a bad thing. But it wasn't! Was it?

Nate jogged up, his eyes wide and his breathing fast. "I did it!" he announced proudly, falling into step with Shane.

"Did what?" asked Shane. "Got a clue?"

"No," panted Nate. "I asked Caitlynn out…sort of."

"Glad to hear you got the nerve," congratulated Shane, slapping him on the back. "But how did she reply?"

"Well…" Nate frowned. "She kinda said yes then when I was leaving I heard her scream for Mitchie. What does it mean?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Either a realy good thing and she was _dying _to tell Mitchie or she's confused or something."

Nate sighed. "Great."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"A walk."

Shane nodded. He was happy for him. He liked someone his age. But Mitchie was younger than Shane. It stunk.

Suddenly Nate inhaled sharply. "Girlfriends at high noon," he muttered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" hissed Shane. _I can only dream._

The girls were talking, heads bent close. When Caitlynn noticed Nate, she did an about face and took Mitchie with her. Mitchie protested, looking at Shane, but Caitlynn dragged her along.

Nate's face fell. "What does that mean?"

Shane sighed and ruffled Nate's curly hair. "No idea."

They sat down at their usual table with Jason. Jason was already eating an apple. He looked at Nate's downcast face.

"What happened?" he aasked with his mouth full.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Dude, swallow first."

Jason swallowed and repeated his question.

"I asked Caitlynn out and I just saw her and she kinda ran," admitted Nate.

Jason started laughing. "Really?"

Nate sighed. "Yep."

Jason grinned. "Too bad, kid."

Nate looked up as the girls entered the mess hall. He looked down again and spun his spoon in a circle.

"You hurt his feelings!" he heard Mitchie hiss at Caitlynn. He looked up to see her watching him. He managed a small smile before turning back to his friends.

"Now what?" he grumbled.

"No idea," Shane said again. "Mitchie!" he called, waving.

She left Caitlynn's side and came over. "What's up?"

"I called the record company," he announced. "In two days, they go to court."

"Awesome!" said Mitchie. "I hope they win. Oh no!" her face turned to horror struck.

"What is it?" asked Shane, concerened.

"What if they don't win?" she gasped. "Shoot. I didn't even thinnk of that! Oh no."

Shane pulled her down next to him and gave her a one armed hug around her shoulders. "Mitchie, they'll get the best lawyers out there," he said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

Mitchie nodded. "I better get back to Caitlynn," she said quietly. "Thanks for telling me, Shane. Really." She smiled and walked back to Caitlynn.

Shane groaned and hid his face in his hands. "What did I just do?" he moaned. "Now she has another reason to panic!"

"Face it, guys," said Jason, looking at his friends who were both in the same position. "You guys are just not smooth with the ladies."

"Yeah, like you've ever had a girlfriend." snorted Nate.

Jason remained silent. "Touchee," he said finally.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie laid in bed, staring at the moon outside her cabin window. She sighed and looked at her clock. Midnight. Exactly. She'd been trying to fall asleep for hours. She sat up and grabbed her shoes, moving to not to wake up Caitlynn. She climbed outside the cabin and wandered down to the lake. She sat on it's shore and began tossing pebbles into it.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Mitchie sighed. _Camp is ending soon and I still haven't told him. But I can't! He's almost three years older than me. He'll laugh or think I'm a freak or something._

_Unless he likes me. But he doesn't._

_But he did kiss me. _

_I bet it wasn't like that._

She groaned and got to her feet. Who was she kidding? She couldn't tell him.

Suddenly, loud yipping echoed across the lake. Coyotes! She'd heard them before. She listened to the yipping and howling, the yelping.

Mitchie turned and ran back up the embankment. No matter if they were across the lake. They were still close and she was outside. Suddenly, she smacked into something.

That something turned out to be a someone. The someone grabbed her. "What are you doing out?" Shane asked.

Mitchie gasped. "Uh," she stuttered. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep. What are _you _doing out?"

Shane grinned. "Same as you," he answered. "I couldn't sleep either."

They walked in silence, listening to the coyotes across the lake. Shane sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitchie.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Bright lights flashed across the lawn. It was Brown! He must be doing rounds.

"Duck!" Shane hissed, grabbing Mitchie around her waist and pulling her behind a bush. They were next to the mess hall. With a start, he realized this was where he'd first heard her sing.

Mitchie crouched, tense. The lights passed.

"Come on," Shane whispered, his arm still around her. He pulled her up and into the mess hall. They looked around then sighed.

"Few," breathed Mitchie. "I was sure we were done for."

"Me, too," Shane agreed. He dropped his arm and wandered around to the piano. He touched it gently and sighed.

"You know this is where I first heard you sing?" he asked lightly.

"Really?" Mitchie stood next to him and lightly brushed the keys.

"Yeah," Shane smiled. "I was running from these deranged girls and I ended up tripping into those bushes over there." He jerked his head in the direction they'd come. "While they looked aorund, I heard you singing. And I…" he stopped and smiled again.

"You what?" asked Mitchie.

"I, er, knew I had to find whoever it was. And I did," he looked at her.

Mitchie reddened. "Why?" she questioned, wandering to the window. Brown was still in view.

Shane noticed. "We have to find a way to sneak around him," he said, ignoring her quesiton. "Come on. We'll hid in my cabin first then I'll get you to yours." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

_Why won't he answer my question? _Mitchie wondered.

_Why is she pressuring me?! Ugh. I have to tell her but I can't! She'll be afriad of me or something._ Shane grumbled to himself.

They saw Brown stop at the first cabin. Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and nodded. Leaping up, the tore across the grass and into Connect 3's cabin. They shut the door and sank to the ground, panting. Brown's footsteps approached.

"Quick," Shane whispered, motioning to his bed. "Under the bed."

Mitchie crawled under it while Shane laid on the mattress. Both were tense. Suddenly, dust entered Mitchie nose.

"Ah..ah.." she covered her nose.

"Don't. Sneeze," bresthed Shane.

Mitchie held her breath. _Shoot, shoot. Oh crap._ She concerntrated on not sneezing as the door opened slowly. Brown checked the beds then left. As soon as footsteps disappeared, Mitchie sneezed. Loud.

"Ah.. Ah.. AHCOO!"

Nate and Jason woke with a start. "What?" Nate mumbled, swtiching on the light.

They burst out laughing when the scene came into veiw. Shane was dragging mitchie out from under the bed, Mitchie flushing red.

Nate flopped back, laughing so hard he cried. "Oh, it's rich!" he gasped. "Painfully rich!" he added as his side errupted in pain.

Jason buried his head in his pillow, shaking. "First a moonlight swim, then a secret hiding!" he laughed.

Shane and Mitchie rolled their eyes. "I'll tell you in the morning," Shane said, pulling Mitchie to her feet and leading her out the cabin, leaving the others laughing.

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! You made my day. This wasn't my best work, but I tried. Enjoy maybe.**


	16. Chapter 16

Inside their cabin, Nate and Jason watched as their band mate and Mitchie darted across the dark lawn. Nate began laughing again.

"Wow," he gasped. "I wonder if Mitchie was always _under _the bed."

Jason snorted and turned off the light. "As if Shane would make a move like that," he said dismissively. "I bet they were hiding from something."

Nate yawned. "He'll tell us tomorrow…today. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane stopped at her cabin, crouching under the steps. "Well, that was embarrasing," she muttered.

Shane laughed. "Tell me about it. But at least you can hide from them. I have to share a cabin with them," he groaned. "I can hear the teasing now."

Mitchie considered this then patted Shane's shoulder. "Good luck, buddy," she said.

"Can I get a littl more of that good luck? I'll need it."

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You're a saint," he murmmered. They stood up and Mitchie glanced around.

"I better go before Brown gets here. See you later," Mitchie said.

"Night. Go to sleep otherwise I won't be able to sleep because I'll know you're awake."

"Likewise," Mitchie said. She hurried into the cabin. Shane watched for a second before sneeking off into the trees.

"Just stay in sight of the buildings and I'll be okay," he muttered. He could hardly see.

"Hey! Who's over there?" Brown's voice called.

Shane dropped to the floor and crawled behind a tree. _Shoot!_

He stood up and ran for his life, stopping at the back door of his cabin. He flung himself in and locked the door, panting.

Nate immediately sat up and turned on the light. "What the heck was Mitchie doing in here?" he asked.

Shane sighed. "We couldn't sleep. I found her down by the lake. We started to head back but then Brown started doing rounds. I hid her here so she wouldn't get in trouble." He coughed and grabbed some water.

"Is that all that happened?" asked Jason, grinning.

Shane snorted. "Yes. Now stop asking me questions."

"Did you tell her?" asked Nate.

"She was asking me some questions but I avoided them. She'll think I'm some sort of creepy person if I tell her." Shane flopped onto the bed.

"You never know," Jason said. "She might feel the same way."

Shane rolled over and hid under his covers. "Shut up."

Nate looked at Jason and sighed. They, too, laid back down and went to sleep.

Mitchie stared at the moon again. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under the sheets. She was really tired now, but her mind was a whirl.

She curled up and tried to relax. It seemed hopeless until she eventually fell asleep.

**I know it's short I couldn't think of anything else to put!! Sorry! I'll keep thinking.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were spent preparing for Final Jam. Everyone was excited. Final Jam was looked forward to from the very first day.

Connect 3 was going to play an opening song. After clearing it with Brown, Caitlynn and Mitchie were allowed to join them in "Play My Music." They spent a lot of their free time practicing, until they sounded perfect.

Shane and Mitchie also met to practice their lines for Final Jam. They spent hours together, laughing and goofing off, practicing what they were going to say.

And yet, even though they were getting so much done, Shane and Mitchie had not said one word about how they felt.

Caitlynn was very sympathetic for Mitchie. "I think you should just tell him," she said. "I'll bet he at least likes you a little bit."

"I can't, Caitlynn! I'm only going to be 17. He's almost twenty, I think. How can I tell him that?" Mitchie groaned.

Nate and Jason were also trying to help Shane. "Dude, the worst she can do is not return it. Give it a try!" encouraged Nate.

"Yeah, man," Jason added. "Just tell her. Hope for the best."

Shane sighed. "She's so much younger," he mumbled.

"She's going to be 17! It's not that much younger!" Nate protested.

But neither of them could tell the other.

On the bright side, Caitlynn was learning to like Nate. She decided, one night as they went for another walk, to just tell him how Mitchie felt.

"Nate, we have a problem," she sighed.

Nate looked at her, alarmed. "What is it?" he asked.

Caitlynn looked around then whispered "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, you're dead."

Nate nodded.

"Okay," Caitlynn said. "Mitchie really likes Shane. But she won't tell him! So I'm just trying to find out if Shane likes her back, even a little bit."

Nate stared at her. "Finally!" he breathed. "I knew it!"

"What?" asked Caitlynn.

"Shane likes Mitchie. A lot. He's worried he's too old for her, though. And Mitchie thinks she's too young, right?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Caitlynn exclaimed. "Exactly!"

"Technically, since she's still a minor, I think it might be illegal if they went out," Nate sighed in frustration.

"I know. But they need to tell each other somehow!"

Nate frowned and looked out at the lake. "Should we tell them that we told each other?"

"No way!" Caitlynn shook her head. "Absolutely not. They'll be furious that we told their secret."

Nate exhaled. "So, what are we going to do?"

Caitlynn sighed. "I don't know."

Despite the secret love floating around the group, life went on as normal. They practiced eagerly. Caitlynn and Nate always met to try to find out how to get Shane and Mitchie to admit they liked each other, but they couldn't think of anything.

"They're just going to have to admit themselves," Caitlynn finally concluded. There was nothing else they could do. Nate had to agree.

And then, the day before Final Jam arrived. They secrets had not been told and everyone was ready for Final Jam.

Shane and Mitchie met in the mess hall after dinner to practice again.

"So, Brown will introduce the band, we'll play and then we'll stay on stage and announce everyone," Shane read.

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie said. "Did he say it was okay to add side jokes?"

"I think so," Shane said. Mitchie sighed.

"You okay?" asked Shane.

_Tell him! Tell him NOW! _Mitchie's thoughts screamed.

_No, I can't! Not right before Final Jam!_

"I'm okay," she said. She smiled at him. "Let's practice."

The day slowly melted to night. Nate and Caitlynn met on the deck around nine o'clock.

"Still no, and tomorrow's the last day," she sighed, sticking her foot into the cool water and swirled the water around.

Nate sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know," he said. "What should we do?"

Caitlynn leaned against him. "I don't know."

Nate looked at her. "Any ideas?" he whispered.

"Not a thing." Caitlynn whispered back.

Right there on the deck, Caitlynn and Nate shared a first kiss. But the delima between their friends was still not solved.


	18. Chapter 18

Final Jam was scheduled to begin at five o'clock. The parents were to arrive at four thirty. Around four, Shane caught up with Mitchie.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said, grabbing her arm.

She turned. "Hey, Shane," she greeted him. "What's up?"

He grinned. "I was wondering if you'd like to take one last canoe ride," he said.

Mitchie returned to smile. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" Shane said. "Come on." He took her hand and they raced down to the boats.

They talked about random things while paddling. Mitchie was excited to be able to join the choir again and Shane was looking forward to the tour.

Shane was fighting a battle in his mind during this all.

_Just tell her. She'll understand, won't she?_

_But I can't because I'd scare her. _

_Just say something._

Shane sighed. "Hey, Mitchie…" he started.

She looked up at him. "Yea?"

"Uh…" he started.

A sudden movement made Mitchie look at the shore. She gasped. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"What?" shane looked. "Oh."

Mitchie's parents stood on the shore of the lake, watching them.

Shane checked his watch. "Huh. We were out here longer than I thought."

"I'm dead," Mitchie stated.

"Come on. We better get to the auditorium," Shane said.

Mitchie nodded, then looked at her parents. She pointed to the auditorium. Her parents nodded and walked away, their faces stiff.

Once the canoe was beached, they hurried into the back room and quickly seprated to change clothes.

"All right Camp Rockers!" they heard Brown say into the microphone. "Another great Camp Rock session has ended and it has been absolutely fantastic! Now, I'd like to present a special treat. Connect 3 will 

now play us a song, with the help of some of our own Camp Rockers. Give it up for Connect 3, Mitchie Torres and Caitlynn Gellar!"

The crowd went wild. They jogged out and got into their line up.

"Hey everyone!" Shane shouted into the mic. "We're going to play something that seemed pretty popular last year. Guys, hit it!"

They began playing the song. As soon as the crowd recognized the song, they went wild!

Connect 3 had worked hard to make it so Mitchie could sing along with Shane and Nate. They decided to let her sing every other line.

After the song, everyone was applauding. Mitchie noticed her parents in the back, looking at each other. Mitchie thought she saw a slight disaproval in their eyes. She sighed.

"Wow!" said Brown. "I know, another spectacular performance by Connect 3! But what about Mitchie? She blew me away! Give 'em another round of applause, people!"

Everyone was screaming! Mitchie loved the sound of it. She peeked out at the audience and grinned. Shane came up behind her and smiled.

"I always love that sound," he said.

"I can see why," Mitchie chuckled.

"And now, because it's my nephew's last year here as a camper at Camp Rock," Brown concluded. "I decided to let him and a friend host this year's Final Jam! Come on out, Shane and Mitchie!"

They entered. Shane took the microphone and grinned. "Thanks Brown. This year has been awesome! I'll definitely remember it for a while."

Mitchie turned on her mic. "A while being a day?" she asked, grinning.

"Yep!" Shane announced, laughing. "First off we have Lola singing solo. Good Luck!"

They hurried to the side and watched. As she did the first time Mitchie was there, Lola amazed Mitchie. She was great!

Mitchie peeked at her parents again. They were sitting and talking. Mitchie's mom shot a glance at them, heavy disaproval now visable.

Mitchie caught her eye. She glared. How dare she?

Shane;s phone suddenly vibrated. "Shoot," he growled. He shot a frantic glance at Mitchie. "My phone," he mouthed.

"What the heck is doing in your pocket?" she whispered.

He sighed. "Cover for me," he whispered. He edged his way through backstage and out the back door.

Mitchie stared after him. "Uh, okay," she muttered.

She bounded back out and smiled. "Wow! Lola amazes me every time. Great Job, Lola!" she said. "Now give it up for Tess, Peggy and Ella!"

She excited and went to look for Shane.


	19. Chapter 19

Shane flipped open his phone and leaned against the wall. "WHAT?" he hissed.

"Shane, my man, we won!" his record company manager said.

"What?" asked Shane. Then the light went on. "Oh! That! You won? Yes!"

"The article will be out tomorrow," the manager went on. "That lie is outta here!"

"Fantastic! Thank you. Now, uh, don't call again. I'm due on stage in a second."

Mitchie came out and frowned at him. Shane nodded and hung up. He smiled. "They won!" he said. "The article was proven false!"

Mitchie gasped. "Really?" she cried. "That's great!"

They threw their arms around each other. "I know!" Shane said. "Thank goodness!"

Mitchie smiled. "This is awesome!" she said, breaking away. "Come on, we better get inside."

They hurried back out on stage. The rest of Final Jam went by without a hitch. Everyone laughed at their cracks at each other and they were having a blast.

Brown finally took the mic back and announced the end of Final Jam. Mitchie remembered everything that had happened last year after this.

Mitchie went into the dressing room. Caitlynn caught her happy expression. "What happened?" she asked.

"Shane's record company went to court against the journalist. They won!" Mitchie said.

The friends hugged. "That's excellent!" Caitlynn said.

"I know!"

They linnked arms and went back to the stage to sing the final song. It was over way too soon. After the song, Mitchie avoided her parents. She went outside and wandered by the mess hall.

Her breath was coming out in little puffs. It was a cold night. She sighed. "It's already over," she said to herself. "And yet, I never told him."

"Never told who what?" someone asked. Shane came up behind her.

Mitchie sighed. _Get it over with. _"I have to tell you something," she said softly.

Shane smiled at her. "I have to tell you something, too. Come on. In here." He gestered to the mess hall.

They sat down in the middle of the floor. Shane sighed. "You first," he said.

"No, you."

Shan sighed again. "Okay, well," he said, looking out the window. "You're going to think I'm some kind of creep but I like you. A lot. More than you think. I…I kinda love you."

Mitchie stared at him. "Shane…"she whispered.

Shane looked down. "You hate me now, I know," he said sadly. "But I just had to tell you. I'm sorry."

Mitchie started laughing. "No, no. That's not it," she giggled. "And here I thought I had a hopeless crush!"

"What?" asked Shane.

"That's what I was going to tell you, too! I like you a lot." Mitchie grinned.

Shane hugged her. "Wow," he said. "I should have told oyu from the start."

"Me, too. I kinda love you, too, Shane Gray."

Shane pulled back and looked at her. Mitchie looked back. Shane leaned in and kissed her softly. Mitchie met it and returned it.

Camp Rock was over.


	20. Chapter 20

Mitchie dumped her last bag into the trunk of her parents car. "That's the last of it," she announced. Things were still a little frosty between them, but Mitchie was confident that after the new article came out, everything would return to normal.

"Okay," Connie said. "Did you double check everywhere?"

"Not yet," Mitchie replied.

"Well, go!" her mother comanded. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye to friends."

"Okay, Mom." Mitchie walked slowly to her cabin, taking in the sights. She sighed. She really didn't want to go. Not yet.

She slowly pushed in the door of her cabin. Caitlynn was there packing the rest of her stuff. "Hey," she greeted Mitchie sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitchie, peeking under her bed. The memory of the midnight walk suddenly flashed in her mind and she smiled.

"Camp is over," Caitlynn sighed. "And I won't see you, Nate, or anyone for a whole year! Is that fair?"

Mitchie smiled at her. "You can always call me," she suggested. "And Nate. I'm looking forward to it."

Caitlynn smiled. "So you finally told Shane?" she asked.

Mitchie nodded and sat on her bed. "I feel like an idiot now," she chuckled. "He liked me all along, as I liked him. We could have done more things together."

"Well," Caitlynn said, trying to jam her belongings down enough so she oculd shut her suitcase. "At least you told him."

"True," agreed Mitchie. "Need help with that?"

Caitlynn pushed down on her suitcase and sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "Care to lend a bottom or two?"

"Sure," Mitchie said. She crouched on the lid and looked out the window. Nate and Shane were crossing the lawn, heading for their cabin.

"Caitlynn, your boyfriend is coming," she said as the zipper zipped close.

"So is yours," Caitylnn pointed out.

"No, not yet," Mitchie argued. "I'm a minor. I could get Shane arrested!"

"Wow you can do that?" Caitlynn asked. "Sweet."

"No it isn't," Mitchie shook her head. "I'll have to wait."

The door opened. Mitchie hopped down from the bed and took Shane's arm. "Give them privacy," she hissed in his ear. He nodded and snickered. Nate glared at him before Mitchie dragged Shane out the door.

Shane sat down by a tree and motioned Mitchie next to him. "So," he sighed. "We finally tell each other and then camp ends."

Mitchie leaned against him. "Yep," she said. "Sad."

"We'll have to wait until you're 18 you know," Shane mentioned conversationally.

"I know," she sighed. "I'll wait."

"Me, too," Shane promised.

They watched a few ducks glide across the lake surface in silence. A few puffy clouds wafted across the blue sky. Fain chatter of the campers echoed across the grounds.

"Keep in touch?" Mitchie asked finally.

"I've been thinking about that," Shane said. "We both know you're an awesome singer."

"Not really," Mitchie blushed.

"Modest little Mitchie," Shane smiled, touching her cheek. "You're better than Tess."

"Really?"

"Duh."

Mitchie smiled. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Does a recording contact intrest you?"

Mitchie gasped. "What?"

Shane shrugged. "Oh, you know," he said easily. "CD. You. Singing. Making a CD. Blah blah blah."

"Me?" Mitchie breathed.

"If you want to I can hook you up. And you could tour with us!" Shane said suddenly, his eyes excited.

"Wow," Mitchie said, letting out a breath. "I don't want to take advantage, though."

Shane patted her knee. "Tell you what," he said. "Call me if you decide to or not."

"Okay."

They stood up and hugged. "I'm going to miss you," Mitchie said.

"I'll miss you, too," Shane said gently. "Call me. Promise?"

"Promise."

They seperated and hurried to their cars. Mitchie rolled down her window and waved to Connect 3. Jason grinned and saluted her. Nate held up a camera and winked. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane just waved.

Caitlynn stood next to her father. "Call me, Mitchie!" she called. "Or e-mail!"

"Okay!" Mitchie called back. "I promise if you promise!"

They waved good bye.

Mitchie leaned bak as the car left the camp. She sighed. "This has been a perfect summer," she whispered. "Absolutely perfect."


	21. Authors Request

**Authors Request**

**Hey people!! Some people have been asking for a sequel and I will gladly do one BUT you have yo decide something for me.**

**Should the sequel be a few years into the future when Mitchie is finally 18 OR the Connect 3 tour that Mitchie gets to go on?**

**Review me the answer!!**

**AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan**


	22. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

**I know these Authors Notes are getting' boring but I swear this is the last one.**

**Just wanted to announce I have the sequel for this story up and running. You can click my name up there and go see it.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
